fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Canas
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Niime (Mother) Unnamed Brothers Hugh (Son) Nino (Possible Niece) Raigh (Possible Great Nephew) Lugh (Possible Great Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 16x: The Port of Badon (Eliwood's Story) Chapter 17x (Hector's Story) |class =Shaman |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Showtaro Morikubo English Joe Zieja }} Canas is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is the father of Hugh and son of Niime, and possibly Nino's uncle by marriage, as his wife's deceased sister Iris bears the same name as Nino's mother and by extension possibly the great uncle of Raigh and Lugh. The only recruitable Shaman, and potentially Druid, in the game, he can be recruited during Chapter 16x in Eliwood's Story or Chapter 17x in Hector's Story by visiting a home in the Port of Badon. Upon learning that the heroes want to reach the Dread Isle, he offers his services since he also wants to go there. Profile Son of the famed Mountain Hermit Niime, he inherited the ancient magics has been passed down in his family for generations, albeit under strict training from her. In Canas' supports with Pent, it is revealed he has three brothers, but all of them eventually had their dark magic take control of their bodies, rendering them in an almost comatose state. Canas himself notes that it is likely he himself will end up like them if he continues to study dark magic, but though he is afraid of suffering the same fate of his brothers he continues because of his own curiosity, aware that it may cause the end of him. At the start of The Blazing Blade, Canas is stated to be already married to an anima magic user, to his mother's initial chagrin, and he has an infant son named Hugh. Canas's wife is also stated to have had a sister with the given name Iris; while having heard that this sister is deceased, this given name is shared with a member of Nino's own family, her mother's. While noting that Iris is a rather common name, the fact that Canas's wife is an anima magic user and that Nino's family was made up of powerful sages suggests that Canas might be an uncle by marriage to Nino. He first appears in Badon, shortly after Eliwood and his allies engage with Fargus and members of his pirate brigade. Due to wanting to visit the Dread Isle, but unable to find passage to the island, he offer his skills to the party. After helping them, he tags along in order to continue learning about areas outside of Ilia. Afterwards, he died along side his wife while trying to stop a snowstorm before the events of The Binding Blade, leading to his son getting raised by Niime. Personality Though masters of the ancient dark arts usually have a scary demeanor, Canas has a good and gentle nature that, along with his tendency to read on the battlefield, causes him to be unintentionally absent-minded to his surroundings and to the needs of other people. This is revealed in almost all of his support conversations, with other characters approaching him while he is in the midst of reading a tome, as his responses often revolve around him ardently describing the contents of his readings, oblivious to the bewilderment and sometimes chagrin of his conversational partners. A passionate scholar, Canas' curiosity knows no bounds, since despite being a practitioner of elder magic, Canas also recognises the value of Anima magic, which he compliments as aesthetically rich. To this end, he even expresses deep admiration for one of its most prominent practitioners, Pent, in their support conversations. However, he does not think too much of the fact he is the successor to the notorious Mountain Hermit, despite her fame. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A scholar, and a novice student of ancient magics. Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |45% |40% |35% |25% |25% |45% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Pent *Nino *Renault *Bartre *Vaida Overall Canas joins a bit later than Erk and Lucius, but he is one of two playable units that can use elder magic, the other, Athos, not joining until the final chapter. His bases are alright; he isn't doubling anything as it is, but he provides good chip damage from Flux, but struggling to double anything unless that enemy is really slow. Despite Elder Magic supposedly being the least accurate of magic spells, he has solid hit rates against even the dodgy mercenaries in the chapter he joins and even in the next chapter. He joins 1 chapter before the first obtainable Guiding Ring which makes him a considerable candidate for the item, since he isn't screwed if Lyn Mode isn't selected which Erk and Lucius would be severely hindered if it wasn't selected, as their starting levels are 1 and 3 respectively while Canas joins at level 8. Upon promotion, he gets, most notably, +3 Speed and +1 Constitution, which effectively means +4 Speed because Flux doesn't weigh him down anymore. He also gets access to staves, albeit E rank, but building staff rank in FE7 is quite easy thanks to the defense maps that you can't end early, so Canas can always use his staves. Heal will bring him to D rank rather quickly and Torch from there on FoW maps is very spammable. Once he hits C rank, Barrier can quickly take him to B rank and with the help of other staves, A rank is obtained. While there are other elder tomes avaliable, they tend to weigh him down too much to be viable on him. Luna is often said to be a really good tome, but it weighs him down significantly and is only situational at best. While it can be a great endgame bosskiller, a Brave Weapon user like Harken with a Filla's Might boost tends to be more effective. Canas is still a solid unit through and through, and is probably the best magic user you can have until Pent shows up, but second place is still pretty nice. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Wisdom Seeker :''Fourth son of Niime, the Mountain Hermit. Devoted entirely to research and reading. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Rauðrowl Reciprocal Aid }} Tome |Skill= Rauðrowl+ Reciprocal Aid }} Skills Quotes Note: This death quote is unlocked by clearing the game 8 times, or transferring save data from The Binding Blade in the Japanese version. Heroes :Canas/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Canas - Seeker of Wisdom Canas returned to his family in Ilia. Some years later, he and his wife died trying to stop a snowstorm. His child was raised by his old mother. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Canas is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology This may be a reach, but the name 'Canas' may be a transliteration of the Scottish name 'Knox,' which means 'round hill.' In medieval Scottish, the 'k' and the 'n' of the name Knox would both be pronounced as distinct phonemes k and n. Knoll's name also means 'small hill.' Additionally, 'canas' in the Spanish language means 'grey hairs' or 'white hairs', and in Latin, 'canas' means 'bright', suggesting the ancient source of his power and a reference to his scholarliness. Trivia *On the level Living Legend, Canas will remark about finding artifacts in the desert. He also mentions the great amount of magic wielders in the desert. *Canas is quite similar to Etzel; they are both users of dark magic, they both wear monocles, and they both appear in a somewhat late gaiden chapter. *Although Canas uses Dark magic, his affinity is Anima. This alludes to his quest for knowledge, not power. *Canas's personality seems to have drastically changed at some point, as Niime describes him in a support with Hugh as being similar to her son, "trying to be bad, but he can't deny his good heart". It is unknown if she was referring to him as an adult, or him as a younger man, however. Perhaps she simply meant that Hugh is trying to be bad, but that he cannot help resembling Canas instead. *On the Choose Your Legends voting results, Canas placed at 113th place. *On the Choose Your Legends Round 2 voting results, Canas placed at 89th place. This made Canas the third highest voted character from Fire Emblem Blazing Sword not in Fire Emblem Heroes at the time after Nils in second and Louise in first. Gallery Canas N - Hatori Kyoka.jpg|Artwork of Canas in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Hatori Kyoka. B07-034HN.png|Canas as a Druid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-035N.png|Canas as a Shaman in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-022SR.png|Canas as a Druid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-023N.png|Canas as a Shaman in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Fire Emblem 7 Canas Portrait.png|Canas' Portrait in The Blazing Blade. File:Portrait Canas Heroes.png|Canas's portrait in Heroes. File:Canas Heroes.png|Artwork of Canas as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Canas Fight.png|Artwork of Canas as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Canas Skill.png|Artwork of Canas as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Canas Damaged.png|Artwork of Canas as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Canas as a Shaman.JPG|Canas as a Shaman. File:Canas.png|Canas as a Druid. Druidania.png|Druid Canas against an enemy Druid.|link=http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Canas?file=Druidania.png&cb=1907 Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters